vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare (Devil May Cry)
Summary Nightmare is a bio-weapon that serves its creator, Mundus. Nightmare in its most basic form is a bizarre pool of tepid green slime in which plates of demonic material and a number of skulls are partially submerged. When forced to enter its combat mode, it forms its plating into a grey slug-like hull covered in demonic runes, with several structures resembling exhaust pipes rising up at its sides. In this form Nightmare is effectively a living tank. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Nightmare Origin: Devil May Cry 1 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Bio-Weapon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reform from any physical damage if its core, which is its very soul, still intact), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, BFR (Can teleport targets into another dimension), Extreme Cold (It's surrounded by low temperatures that can freeze magma), Mind Manipulation, Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Time Stop, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: At least City level (Even stronger than Griffon, who's capable of covering Mallet Island in a strong instability thunderstorm, fought against Dante in Devil May Cry 1, and as a demon worthy of being one of Mundus' Generals, he should be much stronger than the likes of Nefasturris and Echidna. Stated to be capable to "lay waste the demon world", forcing Mundus to enslave him and remove his free will) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight and keep up with Dante) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be comparable to Dante) Striking Strength: At least City Class (Can hurt Dante with physical blows) Durability: At least City level Stamina: High, fought Dante three times in a small timeframe. Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with Energy Manipulation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely Mindless. It is unknown if Nightmare really has a consciousness. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Transformation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7